¿Recuerdas?
by Mikou Tenouh
Summary: Una orden por parte del jefe del clan Soma. Provocara una enrome tristesa a el resto del grupo. ¿Qué pasaría si tu peor pesadilla se hiciera realidad? ¿Cómo recuperar aquello que se te ha quitado?


**_Disclaimer: ¿Hace falta decir que Fruits basket obviamente no es mío, aunque ganas no me faltan de cogerme los derechos de autor? TwT esto es simplemente una manera de manifestación de una otaku incomprendida… que no sabe ya que hacer para que sus expectativas se vean realizadas…toda la familia Soma así como la inocente de Tooru le pertenecen a Takaya-sama u.u_**

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

**¿Recuerdas?**

**#-#-#-#-#-#**

**Capítulo I**

**#-#-#-#-#-#**

_Contemplaba como aquel pajarillo brincaba tranquilamente de un dedo a otro, en sus manos. Visto así, nadie dudaría en afirmar que esa persona tuviera un carácter apacible y manso. Pero todos los que le conocían, conocían también su temperamental comportamiento, así como su mal genio y su crueldad, sabían perfectamente que cuando estaba tan callado y sereno, era porque interiormente algo estaba tramando, precisamente eso era lo que pensaba aquel individuo que estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta._

_"¿Deseas algo Akito?" Preguntó por fin aquella sombra._

_"Por supuesto que deseo muchas cosas, pero entra, entra… en estos instantes más que desear, quiero que hagas algo..." Como detestaba esa sonrisa, como detestaba esta maldición, lo detestaba si, pero algo le impedía decir lo que pensaba, algo que mantenía a todos atados, a unas cadenas infranqueables...que se romperían si el ser que estaba postrado delante de él los liberara por propia voluntad o……abandonara este mundo._

_"Te escucho..." Dijo Hatori mientras se sentaba frente a Akito. Ambos ignorando completamente que todo lo que el jefe de la familia Soma dijo esa mañana, era escuchado y oído perfectamente por un par de sus miembros más..._

**#-#-#-#-#-#**

Una jovencita de cabellos marrones, corría alegremente por la playa en busca de su abuelo.

"¡Abuelo!". Lo había visto no muy lejos andando por la arena. Sonriente llegó hasta él. "Abuelo, ten cuidado, no te separes de nosotros.

"Tranquila Tooru, estoy bien". Sonrió calmadamente el hombre. Analizaba cada facción de aquella jovencita en busca de algún rastro de tristeza. Pero no, siempre esa sonrisa, aunque ahora, algo distinta, era una sonrisa, pero ocultaba un vacío, vacía que el hombre de edad conocía el motivo. "Tooru… ¿No quieres hablar de algo?... ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

"Oh si, abuelo, estoy muy bien. Además tengo que recuperar el tiempo que he pasado inconsciente… ¿no? Descuida estoy como nueva". Sólo sabía que había pasado el mes en cama. Hasta que se recuperó por completo y…estaba donde estaba ahora, de veraneo con su familia en una de las islas de Japón. Por alguna extraña razón, a veces sentía que había algo que no tomaba en cuenta, pero, teniendo en cuenta lo despistada que era…sería algo sin importancia.

"¿Estás lista para este nuevo curso en tu instituto?"

"¡Sí!" Exclamó eufórica. "Ya quiero ver a Uo y Hana, las he echado mucho de menos, y como no pude despedirme de ellas…"

"Tranquila, ellas saben que estuviste mal, y lo entendieron todo".

"Vamos abuelo, es hora de comer. He hecho algo rico, espero que te guste". Sin decir más se dirigió a la casa que ocupaban momentáneamente.

"Lo siento Tooru…Lo siento". Suspiró el hombre algo cansado, con la conversación aún fresca en su mente que tuvo con aquel hombre. Solo recordaba su apellido…Soma…

**#-#-#-#-#-#**

Un niño con la cabellera rubia, estaba tumbado en su cama, con el rostro oculto entre las almohadas. Pero por muy oculto que estuviera no era suficiente como para ahogar el llanto que se escuchaba. Desde hacía una mes que hacía lo mismo, trataba de ser fuerte por Kisa, que estaba tan o incluso más afectada que él, pero no podía. ¿Cómo sacar fortaleza cuando te han quitado la fuente de dicha energía?

¿Cómo sonreír si te han quitado el motivo de aquellos gestos? … ¿Cómo seguir en pie cuando te quitan a la única persona que te acepta tal y como eres?

Primero su madre, ahora ella. ¡No! Todos menos ella, cualquier cosa, incluso su propia e inservible vida. Pero ella no.

Estaba viva. ¿Pero de que consuelo le servía si aunque se encontrara con ella, le sería indiferente?

"Tooru…" Masculló amargamente…

**#-#-#-#-#-#**

Estaba tan quieto que parecía una estatua, el parpadear de sus pestañas, era el único indicio de que era un ser humano. Buscaba algún motivo por el que seguir respirando. Desde que ella no estaba en esa casa. Ésta parecía llorar su ausencia. La casa antes rebosante de alegría y risas, ahora gritaba el silencio. Podía oírse el respirar de cualquiera. Recostado en su escritorio cerró los ojos cansadamente.

**-**

_Aún estaba un poco oscuro, no deberían de ser más de las 6 supuso. Se tocó la frente comprobando que la fiebre le había bajado. Al moverse un poco algo llamó su atención, sintió un pequeño bulto al lado de su cama, se sentó en ella, para ver a cierta jovencita de cabellos marrones, profundamente dormida, con los brazos y cabeza apoyadas en la orilla de la cama. _

_¿Acaso habría estado ahí toda la noche? Se percató de que un paño anteriormente húmedo había resbalado de su frente. Él no recordaba haberse puesto un paño, por lo que sin duda la culpable de todo eso era aquella chica. Una tierna y agradecida sonrisa se formó en su labio, no le gustó la idea de que ella pasara la noche en vela preocupada por su estado; sin embargo, el pensar en que haya alguien que se preocupe por él, lo hacía sentir feliz. Algo con lo que siempre soñó…_

_Definitivamente desde la llegada de Tooru, Yuki había cambiado, era una persona más abierta a la gente, más sociable…y todo gracias a ella. La miraba por primera vez dándose cuenta de lo que había cambiado aquella flor, estaba más hermosa que nunca, el pensar eso provoco que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Lo último que querría, es volverse como Shigure._

_Impulsado por una fuerza desconocida, acarició sus largos y lacios cabellos, aquella sensación de deslizar sus dedos por ellos le agradaba. Lentamente vio como la dueña de aquel sedoso pelo abría los ojos, mostrando una sonrisa de alivio, al ver que él estaba mejor._

"_Yuki… ¿Te sientes mejor? Ayer tenías la fiebre muy alta, delirabas y estaba preocupada, porque no te bajaba y…" Por mucho que haya cambiado, lo que seguiría igual sería el nerviosismo con el que hablaba la joven. Yuki sonrió, y la calló con uno de sus dedos, posándolos en sus rosados labios._

"_Estoy mejor, gracias Tooru, gracias por preocuparte". Un nuevo impulso, hizo que abrazara a la joven, que más daba si se transformaba, ella ya le había aceptado tal y como era. En unos instantes, la chica tenía entre sus manos a un pequeño ratón, que descansaba felizmente en sus palmas._

"_Me alegra que estés mejor Yuki". Un suspiro de alivio de escapó de sus labios._

-

Tristemente, dejó escapar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos…recordar todo aquello le causaba una tristeza infinita. ¿Cómo dejó que todo esto pasara? Claro, no estuvo alerta, por lo que ocurrió. Algo sabía que iba a pasar, tenía un temor desde que se enteró de su viaje. Algo en lo más profundo de él le decía que no todo iba a ir bien.

"_Os prohíbo terminantemente acercarse a ella_". Como dolían esas palabras, recordó también el aura de tristeza que reinaba en aquella familia. A excepción de un par de sus miembros que no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a dicha jovencita, aún así una leve tristeza invadió sus ojos. Akito lo había ordenado y ellos no se podían oponer. No, no podían.

¿Qué estará haciendo ella ahora? Seguramente disfrutando de sus vacaciones con su abuelo. Oh si, después de que le pasara la fiebre, ella tenía que irse, prometiéndoles que regresaría, una amarga sonrisa se mostró en su rostro. Ahora eso era imposible. Sencillamente por el hecho de que no sabía nada.

Nada de los Soma.

Nada de la maldición.

Nada de su amistad.

"_Si me borran la memoria…espero que volvamos a ser amigos"_.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

**¡Hola! Supongo que se dirán quien es esta? xP Pues simple…soy una de las tantas fans de Fruits Basket… ¿A q no lo sabíais? xD Bien, como os habéis dado cuenta este es mi primer fic de esta serie n.n asi q no espero perfección por esto, de hecho esta idea lleva en mi cabeza hace más de 3 meses. Y por fín pude terminar de retocarla, así que me gustaría saber vuestra opinión de este primer cap.. por fis! TwT**

**Bien, algo que aclarar, lo que está en cursiva son cosas del pasado, no tiene porq estar en orden, y lo q esta en letra normal, pues obviamente es el presente. La verdad no se si estuvo algo claro o confuso este cap, pero en el siguiente aclararé alguna que otra cosa más.**

**Bien, por último, creo q esto os animará. He de informarles que he subido unos cuantos caps, del anime en you tube si! Se lo q se siente no poder ver un anime o no encontrarlo TwT asi q para los q desean verla solo vayan al link q hay en mi prolafi si?**

**Bien creo q si no corto esto, será tan largo como el capítulo asi q ya sabeís. Si os ha gustado o como si no me lo decís. Para saber si seguir o no con esto…**

**Mikou Tenouh**


End file.
